Chuva em Konoha
by NarutoUC
Summary: Naruto e Sakura são namorados. Está chovendo forte em Konoha e Naruto resolve fazer uma surpresa para Sakura. O que será? SHORT-FIC e LEMON.


Naruto é um anime criado por Masashi Kishimoto.

A fic apresenta conteúdo adulto. Portanto quem não curti melhor não ler.

É uma short-fic onde Naruto e Sakura são namorados então eles já são bem íntimos um com o outro (se é que me entendem). Espero que gostem. Boa leitura a todos!

:D

Era uma noite fria e chuvosa em Konoha. Mas graças à força da chuva, certos sussurros e gemidos eram abafados no quarto da residência dos Harunos.

- Naruto seu louco... Você não devia entrar assim aqui... – dizia Sakura cheia de tesão e um certo receio aos beijos com seu amado. Afinal, ela morava com seus pais e Naruto tinha invadido o seu quarto pela janela.

- Qual é Sakura-chan?... eu sei que você adora uma surpresa... – sussurrou Naruto enquanto já colocava a mão em um dos seios dela por baixo da blusa.

A ninja, não se aguentando muito, tratou logo de tirar sua blusa deixando seus seios à mostra naquela penumbra do recinto, iluminado apenas pela luz do luar. Em seguida também foi tirando sua saia e suas peças íntimas lentamente, fitando-o com um olhar sexy e provocante. O loiro parou e ficou a admirar a beleza do corpo da sua namorada. Ele já havia tirado sua camisa e sua calça ficando apenas com uma cueca boxer. O seu pênis àquela altura já estava quase rasgando sua cueca de tão rijo que ficara.

- Olha só como você me deixa... – disse tomando-a em seus braços num beijo quente e roçando seu membro corpo dela.

- Hum... adoro... – sussurrou ela se acabando de prazer ao sentir o quanto o namorado estava excitado.

Ele levou a sua boca a um dos seios da amada e com uma mão acariciava o outro. Em seguida ia ao outro seio, passava a língua em seus mamilos e chupava delicadamente. Seus seios estavam totalmente duros.

- Ai amor... adoro quando você faz assim... fico louca – enquanto ele lambia seus seios, ela sentia um enorme prazer. Ele alternava entre um seio e outro e foi descendo sua mão até a sua vagina. Acariciava com seus dedos delicadamente para dentro e para fora na sua buceta.

- Meu amor, você está molhadinha... – disse ele adorando ver a sua Sakura se derretendo na sua mão.

-Você me deixa assim...

Ele virou-a contra a parede e passava seu pênis ao redor de sua vagina, sem penetrá-la, com o objetivo de provocar, deixa-la implorando.

- Meu amor, vai logo...

- Vai logo o quê amor? – perguntou ele se fazendo de desentendido.

- Me penetre...

- O quê amor? – perguntava com um sorriso malandro na cara.

- Me possua!

- Implore...

- Me coma agora Naruto Uzumaki! – tentava não gritar para não acordar seus pais.

Naruto não pensou duas vezes e penetrou totalmente na vagina de sua amada. Sentiu o quanto ela estava quente e molhada. Fazia os movimentos para dentro e para fora a princípio não tão rápido. Em seguida ele aproximou seus lábios nos ouvidos dela e sussurrou:

- Empina a bundinha pra mim, por favor...

Ela consentiu. Naruto estava penetrando Sakura por trás, tendo uma bela visão da sua bunda. Ela estava com os braços apoiados na parede, acima de sua cabeça. Às vezes ela se virava para beijá-lo na boca enquanto ele a devorava. Estava gemendo muito gostoso.

- Vai mais rápido... – pediu ela com uma voz sexy.

Ele obedeceu prontamente. Penetrava com mais rapidez e força, tão forte e rápido como a chuva que estava caindo lá fora, fazendo Sakura gemer loucamente. Seus corpos estavam quentes como se estivessem com febre.

De repente começaram a bater na porta do seu quarto. Isso fez com que a adrenalina nos dois fosse às alturas.

- Sakura eu vou...

- Eu também Naruto... aahh...

Os dois chegaram ao clímax em numa transa deliciosa. Mas a porta continuou batendo. A Sakura ficou preocupada.

- Meu amor é melhor você ir, vou atender a porta – falou baixinho.

- Ah não Sakura-chan, deixa eu dormir aqui com você... – pediu Naruto fazendo biquinho.

- Tá bom então! Se esconde ali no meu closet, rápido! – Naruto saiu correndo para o closet e Sakura foi abrir a porta. Era seu pai.

- Oi filha, tá tudo bem por aqui? – perguntou o pai preocupado.

- Tudo ótimo papai, por quê a pergunta? – falou com a cara mais sínica.

- É porque pensei ter ouvido a voz de alguém vindo dessa direção do seu quarto – respondeu confuso.

- Deve estar muito cansado papai, não ouvi nada.

- Tudo bem, devo estar ouvindo coisas... Bem, vou indo então. E melhor fechar a sua janela, pois está chovendo muito. Você pode pegar um resfriado.

- Tá ok papai, boa noite!

- Boa noite!

Aliviada, Sakura foi até seu closet e beijou seu namorado.

- Venha, vamos pra cama! – falou ela puxando-o.

Eles se deitaram e ficaram fazendo carinho um no outro. Naruto então perguntou.

- Você gostou?

- Adorei meu amor, você é fantástico...

Eles ficaram abraçados namorando e conversando baixinho. Depois de um tempo, começaram tudo denovo.

Fim!

Já, já estarei fazendo mais fics de Narusaku. Adoro esse casal junto!

Bjos!


End file.
